In Someone Else's Arms
by The Kewl Kyouya
Summary: Tsuna crushes on Yamamoto. What happens when he thinks Yamamoto doesn't care about him anymore? Shounenai. TsunaXYama


Kyou: Okay! Me & Hitsu-chan reporting in! Here's a fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Toushirou: I don't even know these people...

Yamamoto: Hey, who are you? Who's the white haired kid?

Kyou: Me be the author, Hitsu-chan be the stingy kid, & you be Tsuna's sex toy!

* * *

**In Someone Else's Arms!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It'd been a while since Tsuna has had his crush on none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. Who wouldn't like him? He's a great athlete, great friend, & he's got a killer body. But besides those, Yamamoto's always been there for Tsuna. For good & for worse. He's always been a good friend, & he isn't crazy like Gokudera, Reborn, Bianchi, or Hibari. Since Kyoko rejected him for Haru, he's turned to Yamamoto. Though this time, Tsuna believes he's finally fallen in love. The only thing is, the young Vongola boss doesn't think Yamamoto likes him that way. Hell, he doesn't think he cares about him anymore. They haven't talked in a while, what with everything going on. He hasn't seen him in forever, & feels like their friendship's faded away. 'I think I should give up. I hope Reborn doesn't pop up anytime soon...' Unfortunately for Tsuna, the young hitman infant chose to show up right then & there. In fact, he'd been listening on Tsuna thinking aloud.

"You _love_ Yamamoto, huh Tsuna?"

"H-How'd you figure out?! Please don't use the Dying Will Shot! Please!"

"First, I was eavesdropping. Second, it'd be a waste if I did use it" At least Reborn wasn't going to humiliate him in front of Yamamoto like he did Kyoko. "But, I will be forced to if you don't tell him"

"T-That's not fair!..." Reborn suddenly changed Leon into a pistol to threaten the teen, & it worked. Tsuna got up & was on his way to his 'friend's' house.

* * *

'Why am I doing this? He doesn't care. Not at all' Before he noticed, the young teen had arrived at the Yamamoto household. Knocking on the door, he was answered by his love.

"Tsuna! What brings you here? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Y-Yeah. Um..." Before Tsuna could finish, Yamamoto's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. I'll be there!" Yamamoto closed his cell phone, looking down on his friend. "Sorry Tsuna. Gotta go. Sasagawa called!" After apologizing to the young mafioso, Yamamoto ran for the school. Tsuna wanted to follow him, but felt that it was useless. Instead, he headed for home. By the time he got to the front gates of his house, he was deep in thought.

'Just my luck. Now Reborn's gonna...' Not even finishing his thought, Tsuna was shot by Reborn's Dying Will Shot. 'Crap...'

"Rghhh! REBORN!", yelled a determined teen, now only in his bright blue boxers. "I'm gonna tell him! I'm gonna tell him!"

"It's Dying Will Time", Reborn commented, watching Tsuna dash towards the school.

* * *

By the time Tsuna got there, it was already afternoon. The boxing club members were already leaving, so, being the ever-so-eager boy he is, Tsuna rushed to the boxing club room to be met by one Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Oi Sawada! Sorry my sister rejected you!", Ryohei said, laughing.

"YEAH WHATEVER! WHERE'S YAMAMOTO?!"

"U-Uh, he went home! C'mon Sawada! Let's fight!"

"NO TIME!", yelled Tsuna, already headed for Yamamoto's place.

* * *

When Tsuna finally reached there, he knocked on the door, & was allowed to enter by Yamamoto's dad. He rushed upstairs, to find his one love reading what seemed to be a book.

"YAMAMOTO!"

"T-Tsuna!", Yamamoto said in shock, quickly closing his book.

"I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"N-Nani?", Yamamoto said, still in shock.

"I LOVE YOU!" At the end of Tsuna's sentence, he reverted to normal, the Dying Will Flame on his body disappearing. "N-no! Reborn! I'll get you!"

"Tsuna..."

"Y-Yamamoto! I...I, uh..."

"Ehehe! You really love me?"

"Um..."

"What? Afraid I'd reject you?"

"Y-Yeah. We just haven't talked in a while. I thought you didn't want me as a friend..."

"Well...I don't want you as a friend" Tsuna felt shock & hurt inside him. 'What? He doesn't want me even as a friend? So it was true!'

"You, you don't?! Why not?!"

"Calm down Tsuna. I don't want you as a friend. I want you as a boyfriend"

"What?"

"I. Want. You. As. My. Boyfriend. Clear?" Yamamoto got up from his bed and walked towards the shorter teen. Standing behind him, he wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on the young boss' shoulders. "I love you, too. I stayed a way from you 'cause I was scared. Sorry"

"Don't be! Then this wouldn't have happened!", Tsuna said, his more optimistic side surfacing for once. Tsuna broke the embrace & turned to his lover, placing his lips on his. "You taste..._funny_"

"Ehaha! You'll get used to it. _Trust me_..."

* * *

Kyou: There ya go! Hitsu-chan?

Toushirou: What?!

Kyou: Jeez...don't be such a jerk. Please Review!


End file.
